Into the Modern World
by Tacotitan
Summary: In the near future, a select few Vikings and their dragons are brought into the world. With the help of newfound friends, they must find a way to coexist in this time, and they soon learn that not everything seems to be what it appears to be. Bad summery, better story, and rated T for paranoia's sake.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back. Apologizes for not posting the next chapter of _How Astrid Trains Her Dragon, _but things around here have been EXTREMELY hectic. I am still working on it, don't you worry, but in the meantime, here is the first part in a story line I've been tinkering with. It's going to be a very different beast than my other story in, well, you'll find out soon enough anyhow. This first part is a tad short, but then again, it is the prologue. Next chapter will be larger. Anyway, hope you enjoy the show.**

Long after most of my company's workforce left, I was still in my office, waiting. The rain outside constantly pecked at my office's windows while the skies thundered.

Today, everything I have done, from the classes I took in college, to the formation and growth of my company, has lead me to the moment that I both long awaited and long dreaded. In anticipation, I took out a bottle and poured myself a glass. I looked out a window as I took a drink, wondering if I should really do what I was about to do next.

When the phone rang, I put it on intercom and immediately answered.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Everything is set up and ready to go. All we need is your confirmation to continue."

I sat there, thinking whether I should go through with this. What will they think? What will _she_ think?

"Or we can pull the plug, sir." The man on the line continued.

"No, we have gone this far. We need to see it through."

"Very well. We will notify you whether it is a success or not."

The wait for the results felt like an eternity, with the same sentence repeatedly running through my head.

'What if I failed?'

That was when the man on the other side of the line came back.

"Good news, sir! The process was a success."

"Good, good. Now, send them to our healthcare center next door. Top room."

"But nobody has ever been allowed to use that room."

"Well, it was built with them in mind. How long until they gain consciousness?"

"We estimate about four days, but we will keep you posted."

"Good, good. I want to be there when they wake up. Also, keep me updated on their dragons."

I pressed the intercom button again to shut off the phone, and returned to my attention to the window. Despite the horrible weather, Seattle was still bustling, as always.

'I wonder how well they will adapt to the modern world. Guess I'll find out.'

**Oh, and remember, please leave a review. The feedback is always helpful.**


	2. Chapter I

**Alrighty guys, now for another chapter of Into the Modern World! Or, rather, it is the first _real _chapter, as the last one was the prologue.**

**Anyway, read, enjoy, and review.**

I woke up to the sun creeping through the window of my home, and I got up with a groan. As soon as I got dressed, I heard a familiar squawk at the window.

"Hey, Stormfly. How are you doing, girl?"

My Nadder simply chirped.

I quickly ran out of the door of my house and got on my dragon.

"Okay, let's go get to the others."

With that, Stormfly took off into the air as fast as she could. I soon saw my friends; Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout, who were also on their dragons.

"Alright Stormfly, almost th-"

* * *

The ringing of my office phone woke me up from the uncomfortable sleeping spot that was my desk. Looking around, I saw it was morning.

'I really need to turn down the thermostat next time I stay here late. Blasted heat knocks me out cold...'

The phone rang again and, with a groan, I pressed the intercom button. I gave a sigh before answering it.

"Yes, what is it now?"

"Sir, they are beginning to wake up."

For a second, I was dumbfounded. Had I really slept here for four days straight?

"What date is it?"

"What, sir..."

"Just humor me, will ya?"

"Today is April twenty-third, twenty-twenty."

I was briefly relieved at the fact that I had just slept here for one night, not four days, but then I became concerned.

"I thought you said they were waking up in four days?"

"I did, sir, but their brain activity has been increasing much faster than expected."

"Very well. How long until they wake up now?"

"About fifteen minutes, sir."

"Alright, I'll be there by then. Now, on to your business."

I pressed the intercom button again before turning my attention to my breath. It smelt horrible, but luckily the scent of alcohol was gone.

I opened one of my desk's compartments and grabbed the bottle of mouth wash I kept in case I had fallen asleep at my desk and had a meeting that day. I went to my private restroom to rinse my mouth clean, and, once rinsed, took a look at myself in the mirror. I noticed that my facial hair had grown noticeable over the course of the night, giving me a roguish look. Though I had brown hair atop my head, for whatever reason, the hair that grew on my face was a rusty red.

I was quite prideful of that.

'Hey there, good-looking.'

After making myself presentable, I went back to the phone and called my secretary. She answered almost immediately.

"Yes?"

"I want you to call Thomas Hunter and Robert Radcliff. Tell them the time has come, and I want them with me."

"As you wish."

As I walked towards the elevator, I reminisced about how I met Robert and Thomas back on one online forum. I made many other friends on there, and I kept in touch with many of them, but only those two were under my employ.

Thomas started out his career making YouTube videos, which somehow earned him a decent living. I hired him when my company started expanding and needed to advertise to more potential consumers. His ads are one of the big reasons that my company became so successful.

Robert, on the other hand, was in need of financial support when I came to him. I needed a favor done, and he was the only one capable of doing it. After that, he remained under my employ, still pursuing his own projects.

As I entered the elevator, my phone rang. It was Robert.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Yes, I know how important this is for you and all, but why must I come?"

"Because you are my friend..."

"And, that relates to this because?"

"Look, could you just be there?"

"Very well, but do know that this is wasting time I could be using to work on..."

"I know, but you'll have plenty of time soon enough. See you there."


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, got another chapter for you guys. Here ya go, and remember, read and review.**

The last thing I remembered was flying on Stormfly before everything went black, and I sensed nothing.

The first thing I felt after that was a horrible headache, as though my head was going to split open, but that quickly faded away as I felt weird pieces of cloth covering me.

The first thing I heard was a constant beeping, and then I heard the familiar voices of my friends, though I didn't know what they were saying. I felt my strength slowly return, and I became less and less tired until I was ready to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was a blinding light, far brighter than even the sun. Slowly, though, things became less bright, and I could see... things.

Everything seemed so... Weird. Instead of wood, the walls were made of something white. There was a light, but it did not come from a candle, but from the ceiling itself.

"Hey, Astrid's waking up!"

The voice sounded familiar, so I turned my head to see who it was, but my vision was still adjusting, so I only saw a blur at a distance. What I did see clearly, though, was a bag. Part of it extended somewhere, so my eyes followed it to it's end point: my arm.

I instantly reached to rip it out, but one visibly older woman in red clothing grabbed me and tried to hold me down.

"Look, calm down. We'll remove it, but you could cause damage to yourself if you don't calm down."

There was no way I was going to sit here and take whatever she was going to do to me, so I did whatever self-respecting Viking would do.

I fought back.

With a quick punch to her head, she let go, and I followed up with another punch with my now-free hand. The woman in red lost her balance and fell to the ground hard. I quickly got onto my feet, ripped the bag out of my arm, and after seeing an open door, made my way towards it. I was nearly out of the room when I heard a familiar voice call out for me.

"Hey, Astrid, where are you goin'?"

'Ruffnut?'

I looked back and there she was, in her own bed, still hooked up to a bag and eating eggs and... some kind of meat.

"You should really try some of this!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, but then I noticed she wasn't the only one enjoying a meal. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were also in their own beds, food in hand. Snotlout and Tuffnut couldn't eat fast enough, while Fishlegs just fidgeted while he slowly ate his meal.

"Where did you get those?"

"The person you just knocked out gave each of us breakfast after we woke up."

Before I could defend my actions, I heard someone come my way.

* * *

The walk down was... Well, quiet. I had expected more chatter from Robert and Thomas, but they were silent. As we neared our destination, I took a brief look at their faces. It was obvious that Robert wanted to be somewhere else by his expression. Thomas, meanwhile, looked rather anxious. I pushed the door open and began to turn my head back foward.

"Well my friends, here we are. Now to..."

A punch square in the nose made me stop with what I was saying.

I staggered a couple steps back as I held my shattered nose. After a second, I looked at the young woman who hit me, and I saw that she about to throw another punch. I was just barely able to get out of her fist's path.

"WOAH THERE!"

She swung at me again, this time landing a blow to my stomach. The woman attempted to land another hit, but her fist was grabbed by a security guard. She attempted to get herself free, but another guard grabbed her free hand. I took a moment to breath, but I was unsettled at the guards' attempts to further restrain her. I couldn't stand by any longer.

"STOP!"

Everyone in the room became still and turned to look back at me, including the girl.

"You two, let her go."

The guards looked at me before the elder of the two spoke up.

"But sir..."

"No buts. Now, out of here you two."

"But..."

"Now!"

The security guards let the woman go and left with some reluctance. After a moment to regain my composure, I turned my attention back to the woman, who was giving me the most confused look I've ever seen.

In the back of mind, I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I was going to see it.

* * *

I just stared at the man who just defended me despite the fact that I was pummeling him not too long ago. Why would he do that? I mean, what reason could he possibly have to have people keeping me from throttling him simply let me go?

I took a good look at him. He was wearing black clothing that covered most of his body. On the front, the coat revealed a white shirt with another piece of black cloth going down from the neck.

He coughed a little before he spoke up.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting. I do believe we got off on the wrong foot, though. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Nikolas Henderson, and those two over there..." He pointed at two men near the door. "The one with the orange shirt is Thomas Hunter, and the other one is Robert Radcliff."

Why was he doing all of this? Still, he seemed nice enough, so maybe I could trust him...

"Uh, hi..." I said as I gave a small, awkward wave, as I prepared to introduce myself and my friends.

* * *

My grin grew slightly as the woman waved at my friends. She was not going to fight... For now, anyway.

"My name is Astrid Hofferson, and my friends' are Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorstan, and Snotlout Jorgenson." She pointed to each as she said their names.

I took a moment to look at Astrid's friends before turning my attention back to her.

"It is a pleasure meeting all of you. Any who, before anything else is done, might I suggest a change in clothing, for all of you? Can't have you all wander outside in nothing but hospital gowns, can we?"

**Just to let you guys know, it may be a little while until another chapter is posted, but that is simply because my life is, well, stark raving mad. I'll be back, don't you worry.**

**And for those who are wondering where Hiccup is... well, let's just say I got it ALL planned...**


End file.
